qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
1975
=Round Description= A round set in the late 1970s. Round ended with a meteorite strike. =Timeline of Key Events in Game= 1974 1974 - The Latvian leader otlaws all religion and begins rounding up worshipers. The Soviet Union invades and annexes Latvia. 1974 - Inteligence leaks suggest South Africa is building MOABs, the USA send a carrier fleet to South Africa. Two Cruise Missiles are launched, one damaging the MOAB facility and the other hitting a work camp 1976 1976 - Civil War between Islamists and Monarchist in Iran breaks out, after several bloody Weeks Victory of combined Nationalist/Monarchist Forces. Islamist Movement crushed. 1976 - Anglo-Chinese war. Britain and China go to war. The is a large naval battle outside Hong Kong. Both sides lose huge ammounts of ships, both claim victory. 1976 - Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan after Border inncidents. Soviet carpet Bombing of Kabul kills thousands of People. Tensions increasing. 1977 1977 - Military Interventions of Iran and Pakistan in Afghanistan leads to a massive soviet Invasion of the Middle East, particularly Iran and subsequently Iraq. A multinational Alliance of Western and Islamic Countrys under US Leadership is formed, fighting against the Soviets. 1977 - War in Middle East escalates. Danger of World War III. After Leadership change in USSR, Cease-Fire has been signed. Conflict is later called the Superpower War. 1977 - The Soviets return independence to Latvia after a prolongued terrorist campaign by the Latvian Resistance Front 1977 - Austrian President Rolf Gruber goes to live on the streets with homeless people for two months 1977 - Rolf Gruber tries to usher in a Nazi dictatorship in Austria. A civil war breaks out between loyalists and anti Nazi rebels. 1977 - The Austrian civil war takes a diferent turn as a small group of organised comunist rebels declare a Communist republic, the Democratic Peoples Republic of Austria 1977 - Palestinian Revolt against Monarchy in Jordan sucessfull. Monarchy abolished. 1977 - Peruvian President Fujimori threatens to send his navy to the Philippines over an insult. Filipino president Atlas, which at the time had the largest navy in Asia, his reply was with outrage. 1978 1978 - Fresh violence between Austria and the splinter nation the Democratic Peoples Republic of Austria prompt Peru and Bolivia to vow to send forces to aid the DPRA, however, this plan falls spectacularly apart when its pointed out by world powers that Peru and Bolivia have no way to send the forces to the landlocked DPRA without first seeking the permission of all the nations whose airspace they would have to fly through. 1978 - Iraq becomes a Islamic Republic under Shiite Leadership. 1978 - Tensions between Chile, Bolivia and Peru are heightened due to agressive behavior from Bolivia over territorial claims. Chile signs a military alliance with Chile 1978 - Peruvian leader Fujimori is shot by the military and his daughter placed in power. 1978 - Japanese-Soviet War - Russia declares war on Japan over the Kuril Islands, several WMD strikes are made on Japanese territory and bombing runs made by Soviet aircraft are defended by the JSDAF and British forces in the area. 1978 - An underground resistance movement begins in Soviet Russia, lead by Mikhail Fradkov, who calls for peace between the Soviet Union and Japan. Hundreds flock to a peace vigil lead by Fradkov in Red Square. Fradkov is then forced to go into hiding after a warrant for his arrest is put out by the KGB. 1978 - The Sino/Soviet War comes to a crashing halt after Soviet leader Gorbachev orders a full scale WMD strike on Japan, the Politburo and Soviet military lead a coup which results in Gorbachev being shot and hung upside down out of a window in the Kremlin. The new leader Andropov, signs a peace treaty with Japan and ends the war. 1979 1979 - A nuclear power plant in Hungary explodes, possibly due to sabotage, causing large scale radioactive damage to Hungary and its neighbouring countries. The Hungarian leader stops responding to requests to his condiction, suspected killed in the incident. 1979 - A large meteorite slams into the Earths atmosphere and then breaks in two due to air friction, one part hits the Indian Ocean south of Bangladesh, causing a huge Tsunami which devastates Bangladesh, Burma and India. The other part strikes Sri Lanka and completely wipes it out. Damage in Bangladesh is reduced by the large-scale evacuation of the coast however deaths in the South Asian region are reported to be in the high millions. Round Ends =Timeline of Key Events out of Game= Near end of round: The player who played John Major and Mikhail Gorbachev is banned from Qpawn for gross warmongering and disruption, he is nicknamed Majorchev. Near end of round: The two-man rule is brought in for major superpowers to prevent incidents such as the Japanese-Soviet war, this system was to remain in place throughout the 2000 round but seemingly dropped for the 1990 twist round. End of round: The Qpawn Victory Number/Point system is brought in to prevent inexperienced or bad players from gaining overtly powerful nations. =Interesting notes= Ferdinand Atlas and Luiz da Silva were the only players to maintain their nations from the first to the last day of the round. =See Also= Leaders from this round